


Shiratoya Nae's Awesome New Crush

by nigoi



Series: in love with matsukaze tenma [1]
Category: Inazuma Eleven GO, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin
Genre: BAMF Matsukaze Tenma, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Crushes, Dimension Travel, F/M, Fubuki Atsuya And Shirou Are Twins, Fuck you fight me, Gen, Matsukaze Tenma is Inamori Asuto's Cousin, Minor Character Death, POV Shiratoya Nae, Pansexual Character, Pansexual Shiratoya Nae, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Rare Pairings, Texting, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nigoi/pseuds/nigoi
Summary: Shiratoya Nae has a new crush.That wouldn't be so spectacular if it wasn’t on the guy thatliterallyfell from the sky.





	Shiratoya Nae's Awesome New Crush

Shiratoya Nae has a crush.

That wouldn’t be so spectacular—she had a new crush every other day, after all—if it wasn’t on the guy that _literally_ fell from the sky.

You see, it went something like this:

_“Hey, Atsuya—pass me the ball, pass me the ball!”_

_Shiratoya Nae, Hakuren’s new princessly addition, sprinted until she was face to face with the team’s not-for-much-longer ace striker, Fubuki Atsuya._

_Atsuya glared at her, annoyed, and successfully dribbled. “Ha, ha, loser,” he mocked, smirking. Nae stuck her tongue out at him, and Atsuya did it back._

_“Now, now, Atsuya,” Fubuki Shirou said, smiling (what he thought was) disarmingly (though it seemed a bit condescending, in Nae's opinion. Not that she cared). “That’s no way to treat a princess." Ah, Shirou being his usual flirty self, never got ol—"What was that?”_

_They all turned their heads towards the sudden and strange noise. They soon found out what it was: a scream fell from the sky, and a silhouette was accompanying it._

_“WOAAAAAAHH—”_ Plof! 

_Suddenly, there was a dark-skinned boy sprawled face-first on the ground. “Auch,” he said, sitting up and rubbing his bloody nose. When he realized there were people watching him, he said, weirdly cheerful, “um, hi!”_

_He looked around, and his beautiful silver eyes met Nae’s for a second. Her heart skipped a beat, and she felt herself blush._

_“Your eyes are so pretty!” Nae squealed, jumping in her place._

_The boy stared at her for a second too long, but his reply was as cheerful as the first. "Thanks!"_

_A meeting for the ages, truly._

Turns out, the boy’s name was Matsukaze Tenma, and, apparently, he came from ten years in the _future_. How cool is that? Nae is the only one of the team who believed him, but what do those idiots know? Nothing, that is.

He has been diagnosed with amnesia due to the head blow, and has been admitted at Hakuren’s infirmary until he ‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘regained his memory’’’’’’’’’’. (Nae whined to her father about it, but what could he do? At least, that was his argument. She was dissatisfied, to say the least.)

“So,” Nae says, tilting her head, “what are you going to do now, Tenma-kun?”

His entire face was covered with bandages, leaving only the mouth and his beautiful eyes free. Thankfully, that doesn’t seem to have dampened his good mood.

“I’ll join your football team!” he exclaims, grinning widely. Nae gets the feeling he is as much of a football dork as Inamori. “I could play against the coach, and Gouenji-san, and Kidou-san, and everyone!”

Nae doesn’t know who all those people are, but that doesn’t matter—Tenma is going to play football with her! Yay!

“Great! Now I won’t be the newbie anymore!” (And Atsuya would stop teasing her for it. Two birds with a stone.)

She can already imagine the titulars: _Hakuren Wins Football Frontier Thanks To The Prince And Princess—_ Wait, no, the prince is Shirou's nickname. Nae wrinkles her nose at the thought of being paired with him in anything.

 _Eugh_.

Much better: _Hakuren’s Princess And Her Boyfriend Shock The Public By Kissing In The Middle Of A_ Match. Or—or!  _Hakuren's Princess And Her Husband Win Football Frontier Single-Handedly._

Perfect.

“If you’re going to play with us,” a voice from the door of the room said, “you’ll have to participate in the incoming tryouts.”

Shirou approaches them, that slappable smirk on his face, as always.

“Aw, c’mon, Shirou!” she whines, pouting. “I didn’t have to do it! Can’t he skip it too?”

* * *

He can’t.

 _Damn you, Shirou._ Nae crosses her arms, pouting. _Damn you, Daddy._

(“You came on the middle of the season,” Shirou said, “that’s why you didn’t do them,” Shirou said. “Plus, you’re our sponsor’s daughter,” Shirou said, “that helped,” Shirou said.)

(Uuuugh. She hated it when he got all reasonable.)

Atsuya, sitting next to her, elbows her ribs. “Stop sulking,” he says, glaring. He is always glaring; _are his brother and he trained to do nothing but one expression?_   “What are you staring at me for? Stop it!”

Nae’s eyes slid to the football pitch. So aggressive.

Everyone on the school is on a seat, waiting for the tryouts to start. The team hosts some pretty big tryouts at the start of every school year and others mid-season, and it is kind of a big deal. Disappointedly so. Nae personally thinks watching kids stumble with balls isn’t that exciting; she has only come for her future boyfriend!

People mutter with one another, and Nae catches some of the words they say:

“—that crazy kid—”

“—fell from the sky—”

“He’s not even enrolled here!”

She mind-jinxes each and every one of them. At least, the team, although they didn’t believe Tenma either, are supportive. Truly, non-football-playing teenagers tend to get hung up on the smallest details.

“The tryouts start now!” Daddy booms, shutting everyone up immediately. Heh, nice one, Daddy. “First person—Arayuki Tsume!”

A nervous-looking girl steps forwards, her legs trembling. She trips with the ball halfway through the first task.

Her attention drifts away when the fifth tryout-er, Daigo Something, dribbles the cones and wiggles his eyebrows, glancing up at her. He is the president of her fanclub, and Nae had lost the count of how many times he has confessed to her.

She! Is! Getting! Bored! 

(She briefly ponders whether to take out her phone and message someone or play or something less mind-numbing, but immediately rejects the idea. If she did that, then she would get so absorbed that she would miss Tenma's turn, and that can't happen.)

Next to her, Atsuya is nodding off on Shirou’s shoulder. Contrary to popular belief, he doesn’t snore or drool, and, in fact, looks really peaceful. He even makes cute little noises from time to time. Like a cat. A baby cat. A sleeping baby cat.

Shirou is smiling softly (not smirking, smiling like a normal person!). Even though his eyes are firmly planted on the tryouts, his hand is intertwined with Atsuya's, seemingly not noticing the team’s lovestruck eyes on them. Sometimes, she wonders why she puts up with the arrogant idiots, and moments like this are the answer. Even she can't stop her stomach from filling with warmth, her mouth from twisting in an attempt to hide a smile.

Finally, her attention is grabbed again when her father shouts, “Matsukaze Tenma!”

“Go, Tenma-kun, go!” she cheers loudly, getting up from her seat, awaking Atsuya in the process. Whoops.

Tenma waves at her, grinning, and her heart skips a beat. His grin is not entirely honest, probably nervousness, but Nae has unwavering confidence in him.

“ _Nae,_ ” Atsuya growls, but Nae almost doesn’t hear him, too busy staring at Tenma. She has a feeling about this.

Daddy blows the whistle, and Tenma _dashes_ to the first task: the normal ball run. Believe it or not, this is the one that weeds out most hopefuls.

This is also Nae’s best skill, and it looks like it’s Tenma’s too, ‘cause, in zero secs, he is in the next part: the cone dribbling.

Wow, no, this must be Tenma’s best skill; if the other one was flawless, this is— it's—

Majestic.

Tenma has a halo, a _something_  she can't quite put into words _,_ that draws people in. Everyone falls silent, and even Atsuya, who usually doesn’t pay attention during these things, has switched frowning by staring wide-eyed at him. It's not that it was easy before, but now Nae can't look away from the boy.

“Woah,” he breathes, and, honestly? _Same._

Tenma doesn’t notice the unusual attention, though, or he doesn't seem to; he is mesmerized by the ball. He goes on to the third task, and the fourth, and the fifth, and it’s kind of obvious he’s already made the team.

Nae feels her mind tingling, like she’s noticing something but doesn’t know yet. Staring at Tenma a bit more intensely, she gets it—he looks a lot like Inamori! Maybe they’re related?

Nae snaps a photo as Tenma shoots the ball against Tetsu, who stops it, and sends it to Norika. She pockets her phone in time to start clapping.

“Woohoo! That was amazing!” she yells, and is belatedly followed by the rest of the school. “You rock, Tenma-kun!”

Tenma grins widely, and looks ready to start jumping of elation. Then, he seems to remember that the tryouts still have not ended, and that he has to move on to let the next person have a go. He goes away, but the stadium is still roaring.

Daddy has to blow the whistle a few times to get them to settle down.

“Matsurame Hisako!” he calls and a poor little first-year who has a lot to live up to enters the pitch, but honestly, no one’s paying attention anymore.

She feels her phone vibrate in her pocket, and pulls it out.

 

You (16:22): hey is he related to inamori-kun? they look similar ┐(￣ヮ￣)┌

[image attached]

Norika-chan ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ (16:27): Um, this may sound weird, but Asuto says he is his little cousin, but like ten years older.

 

There was an image attached of a little, dark-skinned boy with striking silver eyes, holding a ball and smiling shyly at the camera. He clearly was Tenma, and it was the cutest thing she had ever seen.

 

Norika-chan ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ (16:27): He was joking, but he looked a little worried.

Norika-chan ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ (16:28): You may have uncovered drama in the Inamori household, and somehow I’m not surprised xD :/

You (16:28): hahaha dont worry!!!!

You (16:28): this isnt infidelity its time travel “ψ(｀∇´)ψ

Norika-chan ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ (16:28): ?????

You (16:28): you see he came from ten years in the future cause he was time traveling to some place to visit some prehistoric friend

You (16:29): but a thing happened

You (16:29): turbulences or something

You (16:29): and he fell from the caravan (◎_◎;)(◎_◎;)(◎_◎;) he was traveling in a caravan btw

You (16:29): and he ended up stuck in this time (⊙_☉)  and now hes waiting for some other friend to come fetch him

You (16:30): but i think they wont come o(╥﹏╥)o cause if they have a time machine they could have traveled to this poit of time already yknow?? at least i think thats how it works

You (16:30): point*

You (16:30): but i dont want to destroy his hopes so dont tell him please ヽ(;^o^ヽ)

 

There's radio silence. Just when Nae is about to open another window and play Sweets Crush, Norika answers.

 

Norika-chan ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ (16:33): …

Norika-chan ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ (16:34): It sounds crazy, but just the right kind of crazy so it’s believable.

You (16:34): you really believe me???? ┐(ﾟдﾟ┐) youre the best!! no one in the team did :ccccc

Norika-chan ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ (16:34): Well, not everyone can have a dangerous lack of common sense. ;)

 

Heh, there was the reason why Nae had a major crush on Norika last year. She rolls with everything!

 

Norika-chan ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ (16:35): I’ll let Asuto know. I'm sure it'll comfort him.

You (16:35): thanks!!!

You (16:35): dont forget sundays sleepover!!（〜^∇^)〜～(^з^)-☆

Norika-chan ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ (16:35): I won’t. Goodbye :)

You (16:36): bye!!!!!!

 

Nae pockets her phone, and finds Atsuya's eyes _reeeeeeeeal_ close, intruding on her personal space.

“Fucking finally,” he says, stepping back before she can protest. “You’re really on a bubble when you use your phone.” Nae grins unrepentantly. He sighs and tilts his chin to the empty pitch. “Everybody’s gone away, it ended three minutes ago. After Matsukaze's”—he pauses, struggling to find the right word—" _that_ , Coach called it over earlier and said what was left would happen on Monday or whatever. Who cares."

“Aw, and you waited for me?” Nae coos, poking Atsuya on his tummy repeatedly. “How cute.”

Atsuya swats her finger away, glaring. His cheeks are a bit pink, though, and Nae can’t fight a big smile. That's Atsuya, embarrassed of even the tiniest compliments. For a guy so arrogant, he sure could be shy. As it's natural, Nae takes advantage of the fact and showers him with affection. Hm... how could she do that today?

She tilts her head back and forth, until—

Struck with a sudden idea, she gets off her seat, grabs Atsuya’s hand, and drags him off for hot chocolate in spite of his wordy protests.

* * *

The next day, Tenma is already dressed in his Hakuren uniform—very cute, by the way. He didn’t have to do the second part of the tryouts, the exhibition match, because, who is going to deny him a spot on the team with that performance?

They don’t receive even a single complaint about that decision, and that _really_ was saying, in a school full of whiny idiots.

“Hey, Tenma-kun, you look  _dashing_ in that uniform,” Nae says, smiling slyly.

He makes a cute little noise, gestures widely with his hands, and blushes a little.

From behind her, Atsuya puts a hand on her shoulder. “Nae, stop flirting with the new guy, come and help.”

Nae sighs. “Yeah, yeah.”

Her protests aren't so loud as usual because her second Football Frontier is approaching, and with it their first match: Raimon. The team is anxiously training night and day, hoping to win and get revenge this time around.

Nae scoffs at their insecurity, while helping Ryuu move a bench. Even without Someoka, she and Tenma are there! Oh, and Shirou and Atsuya, too. And the rest of the team aren't half-bad either.

It is impossible that they lose.

* * *

Practice goes smoothly.

Although the team is still reticent with Tenma, the boy’s charisma warms everyone to him. He seems to admire Shirou for some reason Nae can’t even begin to grasp, and keeps making puppy eyes at him all the time.

(A crush? Perish the thought.)

Nae sighs, heartbroken, as she suppresses a shiver. It’s freezing! The last time she remembers Hokkaido being this cold is—

A cough comes from the nearby speakers.

“Attention, students,” the headmaster’s voice rasps. He sounds bored. “Return to your rooms. A snowstorm is coming—I repeat, a snowstorm is coming. Classes are canceled for the rest of the week.” There’s a _click!,_ and the retransmission stops.

Nae’s stomach drops. She loathes snowstorms.

“Aw, man,” Atsuya says, wiping his sweat with his scarf. “Two in three months? That’s a new record.”

“Yeah,” she says, absentmindedly, eyes darting around the chaotic room for her things.

The entire Hakuren school is accustomed to snowstorms, and they follow the Protocol™ to the T: pick a partner, make a queue, and go to your bedrooms. Usually, Nae picked Juka, but, today, she grabs Tenma’s arm, and shouts, “Mine!”

Tenma blinks, confused, and Juka is wiggling her eyebrows at Nae. Cheeky one. It downs in her that Tenma doesn’t know the Protocol™, so she explains it on the way (“People here, because they are uncultured swines, like to refer to it as PussyManBitch. Not that it makes sense, but whatever”), complete with some flirting, until they arrive at their rooms.

“Bye, bye, Tenma-kun!” she coos, entering hers. The moment the door is closed, she leans against it and drops as if she didn't have bones. She buries her head in her knees, and falls asleep that way.

When Nae wakes up, it is with a crick on her neck. She stands up groggily, and looks at the clock. 4:56 of the morning. She stifles a yawn and a tremble. It _really_ was cold.

She tilts her head, wondering what to do now. She is sufficiently awake that going back to sleep would be a waste of time, but with the damn snowstorm, she can’t go out and play football.

After half a second of debating it, she goes to the common room to watch the outside through the giant windows. She doesn’t know how much time she spends there, but suddenly there’s someone sitting next to her.

Nae does a little jump, startled. Truly, her senses are not great with five hours of sleep, nor while in the state of deep contemplation.

“Uh, hi, Tenma-kun!” she says, forcing a smile. “Couldn’t sleep with all this cold, huh? Me neither.”

Tenma looks at her, like, really _l_ _ooks_ at her, but in a nervous way, if that makes sense. He looks like he’s used to being awake at ungodly hours, having deep chats with lots of backstory reveals.

Nae doesn’t know why the feeling is so concrete.

“Yeah,” he simply says.

Nae doesn’t add anything, resigning herself to being enveloped with awkward silence. She doesn’t even last two minutes.

“My mom died in a snowstorm,” she blurts out, as if saying it quickly will make him not understand. Seeing the way his smile dims a little, it doesn’t work. “We were at home, and suddenly she realized our dog was outside. She went like, ‘oh, no! Minnie!’—that was its name, by the way—and ran directly into the storm. My dad followed her, but." She stops, not really knowing how to put it into words. Tenma hmms encouragingly, so she continues. "He came back with Minnie in his arms. Just Minnie.

“If she had survived, I guess the story would have been fun, but now it’s just plain depressing,” Nae reflects, sighing. Really, that wasn’t a weird way to go around here; the twins’ parents died the same way, and it almost got Atsuya too. In fact, that point in common was the thing that took their relationship from teasing close to having-existential-questions-thrown-at-each-other-at-three-in-the-morning close.

Tenma has been quiet during her rant, but with that last sentence, he did a little thing with his mouth, between a grimace and a smile.

He doesn’t try to offer any words of comfort—she has gotten over it, just in a melancholic mood here—, and instead tells her about the time he almost died in a disturbingly similar situation, but thankfully survived and became a football freak.

(The way Tenma tells the story is very… earnest, and it makes Nae’s crush in him intensify.)

They continue chatting until they hear footsteps coming their way that shatter the comforting atmosphere, and—oh, is it noon already? Nae honestly hasn’t noticed.

She looks at Tenma with the corner of her eyes, and makes a decision. She kisses him in the corner of his lips.

When she stops, Nae says softly, “Thanks for keeping me company.”

Tenma smiles, understanding. 

**Author's Note:**

> ...I just wrote this to share my Hakuren headcanons.


End file.
